beyblade metal fusion my version
by beyblade fan 14
Summary: Basically the same TV show just I have my oc's in it.
1. Chapter1

**I don't own beyblade just oc' enjoy**

walking down the street a tall female with black messy long hair,icy light gray eyes, black long sleeved jean jacket,white tank top,black chocker with a angry white tiger hanging from it,black with white striped fingerless gloves,black pants was walking next to a male named Ginga (AN/you guys already know what he looks like).

they both moved over to the side as two kids ran pass them talking about some bey tournament in town

the female named lynn turned to Ginga saying this is are stop meet me in the ally at about 2,we'll sleep by that place by the ocean and leave in about 2 weeks.

Ginga looked up and smiled,told me to be careful,then ran off saying see you at 2.

The female just walked ahead to see if she could find any challenges at the tournament.

~at the tournament~

lynn arrived just in time to see a short green haired boy apparently name kenta battling,she smirked at the kids happy face wishing she could smile over something silly as a she new better she hasn't actually smiled since the incedent.

But before she could sulk to herself the tournament was over so people were pushing,shoveing and yelling.

she sighed as she got up to leave to meet Ginga,But as soon she walked by an ally of some sort she saw the kid named Kenta bump into some overly fat dude.

she hid behind the corner watching as the ugly lookin guys challenged the kid into a unfair battle that on her book wasn't a fair beybattle.

WIth her being in her strange mood she took out her bey before thinking and knocked the fat dudes bey in one hit and it hit a wall causing it to stop spinning.

The kid turned and looked at me in awe but before the kid could say anything the fat dude challenged me to battle him and his girlish looking buddies,

before i could answer ginga was next to me saying "how bout me and her againt you guys to make it somewhat even."

the idiots being well of course idoits accepted the challenge,It didnt take long about 1 minute in till they lost and ran off like a kid that needs to pee.

We called back are beys and turned to leave with the kid following us.

~somewhere close to the park~

as we were walking to are destination the kid I soon learned his name is Kenta was trying to figure out away to repay was soon cut short by me when i got irritated and told him their was no need to think of it as a unknown friend doing a favor.

BUt the kid just wouldn't budge so finally ginga told him that their was no need and politely asked who chubby and the girlies are.

The kid told us that there some lame group called the face hunters.

stupid name if you aks me, we just decided to rest in the grass close to an Ginga explains the bladers spirit i drifted off to sleep im pretty sure the kid would be confused anyway.

~in the morning~

i was not only awaken by ginga's loud snoring but by chubby and the girly group scaring me half to death with bad breath, apparently are skills weren't good enough and they needed better challenges for their leader.

So we grabbed are bags and followed them to a construction sight.

we got there their were more uglies and some cute scratch that hot green haired dude lying lasely on on a piece of metal lookin at us like were just another bug to squish.

My thoughts were soon cutt short as one of the bladers asked if we wanted to run and call are mommies.

i smirked and retorted back" How long did it take you to come up with that one."

The leader's lips curved up into a smirk not like i care.I looked up as chubby said "you two are going to regret what you did to repay you will give a nice challenge"

so when he said that the girlies pulled out there "whatever ya want chickies"i chubby yelled at us telling us or me saying i'm going to pay for calling him he was finished screaming like a chick,

we started the count down 3-2-1 let it rip we yelled as we all launched.

It didn't take long to defeat them all the leader stood up smirking challenging Ginga to a battle,Ginga excepted."Who are you?" i asked curiously he replied"the name is kyoya tategami" he answered .then asking us for are names i replied lynn haruno this is ginga at that he just disappered so i turned to ginga smirking well ginga looks like you found a new opponent i guess i did,come on lets go.

sorry if its stupid i never was good at writing stories please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

ginga,kenta,and I were lying on the grass star gazing.I just couldn't keep my mouth shut for long so i turned to kenta and said "you Ginga and I have been thinking and decided to stick around for awhile."

Kenta had a big grin like a kid that just got five bucks,he asked "you mean it?"

I smiled at him"yeah it's been awhile since we've been someplace where we both feel accepted."

He looked at me and asked one question that i never wanted brought up." were are your parents".

i frowned as a memory of my fathers death came to mind but before i could i felt a tiny hand on my sholders,I looked over to see kenta smile at me saying "you dont have to tell."

He an understanding look on his face i couldnt help but smile "thanks for understanding."

before kenta could say anything ginga decided to tease me by saying "aww you actually smiled"

At that my smile quickly turned to a frown and just when I was about to strangle him.A strange girl popped out of no where and screamed at ginga about something along the lines of wrecked bey let me fix it.

Of course ginga let her being the nice person he is or he just likes the chick.

Anyway we followed her and ended up staying over at a place called the B-pit cause Ginga wouldn't leave without his bey.

I took the spare room upstairs while Ginga took the couch and kenta went home.

When i woke up i went down stairs to find ginga and madoka neither said anything.

kenta came running through the door looking upset.

"what's wrong?" Kenta faced me and told us that chubby and the gang took his bey from him and they wont give it back till Ginga battles.

Of corse Ginga being the nice person grabbed his bey from Madoka and ran out to find Kyoya as we chased him.

About 20 minutes later we made it to someplace high enough that if you dropped your bey it surely wouldn't make it.

Anyway Ginga and Kyoya started battling which i have say i wasn't sure who was going to within an hour the battle ended with Ginga winning and Kenta got his bey back we turned and left only to find madoka on the way back she ran up to ginga and started to yell at him for almost destorying his bey and made him apologize which i thought was pretty funny.

~the next morning~

When I woke up the next morning I went for a walk to get some fresh I ws enjoying the feel of the wind I saw all the face hunters looking upset so i walked over to ugly girlies "what's wrong chickies?"

They looked up at me with anger,confusion,and sadness well chubby did answered saying that some weird dude took Kyoya to help him get payback.

"Do you guys now who this guy's name is" hoping kyoya isn't with the guy i was thinking of course they didn't get the guys name so i just walked off and found a ran down house with an okay couch to sleep on,hoping kyoya is okay.

~3 weeks later~

appaerently kyoya is back which is a realief cause the face hunters are out of control,but the problem is nobody nows were he is,Anyway I met a new bladder her name is hikaru she's actually a really good blader not enough to beat me but she's pretty close we actually became pretty close friends,oh i found a friend i grew up with her name is jacey i think her and benkei have a crush on each other.

I wonder what ginga and madoka have been up to?

~at B-pit~

when i got there a storm started to pick I found ginga and madoka by the window So me being well me had to say something to emabarress my friends cause if i didn'y what kind of friend would i be if I didn't.

"awww look at the two love birds you didn't kiss while was gone did you?"

At that madoka went to her laptop trying to hide the blush and ginga tried to hide his face with his hands blushing like a tomatoe glaring pretty badly,i just had my hands on my hips smirking.

After about a minute of glaring he was interuptted by Kenta carrying a beat up benkei but fell when he got through the door the poor kid.

me and ginga picked benkei up and brought him to one of madoka's spare rooms,kenta followed,and madoka got a cloth and warm water to put on his head.

Are attention was turned to Kenta when i asked what got this sad confused look in his eyes as he explained what kyoya did to them,after that it left us all confused why kyoya would do such a thing i thought they were close friends,are thoughts were so interrupted by a tired benkei calling out to ginga after he got his attention benkei said

" kyoya isn't himself,he's not the type of person who would do something like this,something has happened to him something bad,I beg you please show kyoya the true meaning of a bey battle this is my last request, do this for me please."After benkei heart felt request that about left me in tears when ginga promised,but what made me up set was when benkei eyes closed,we all leanedforward trying to wake him up.

Kenta looked like he was going to have a heart attack,then again i think we all were,but benkei ruined the moment when he started snoring so we just stared as an anime sweat drop appeared on are after we got over it ginga went to battle kyoya so of course we followed.


	3. Chapter 4

**I don't own beyblade just oc's**

**Lynn's**pov(at dark Nebula)

when i woke up I found my self lying on a white couch facing a sitting behind that desk was my worst nightmare,my uncle doji.I sat up quickly saying"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"

"now that's not a nice way to greet you only I figured you could be some how of a help"

"do you think you can convinseme to help you."

" what if I told you that I have a few friends of yours?"

" What friends ?"

" glad you you asked."

two girls walked in one girl with long,straight gray hair tied in a pony tail,wearing white caprise,brown tanktop,brown tennis shoes,her name is Willow

The other girl had long wavy white hair with black streaks,wearing a red tanktop,black jean jacket,white pants,and black name is Maya.

My eyes widened as Irealised who these people were.

I turned to Doji asking

"What do you want me for?"

Doji just simply replied "Dark Nebula needs more powerful blader what about my friends?"

"They'll come but you won't be going back with them you have three choices stay here and work for me,leave with ginga and his friends and i'll just train your friends maya and willow till death,or you can just kill your boyfriend."

I glared at doji repling" first of all Kyoya is not my boyfriend,second of all your a monster and third of all i'll stay only if you don't hurt any of my friends"

He smirked" good now gaurds take these girls away"

We looked up and turned to run only to get hit in the head and pass out.

" now that their out of the way I better go check on things."

~at B-pit~

in a room kyoya just woke up when benkei walked in and started to randomly hug him but when he was done huging benkei started talking saying I thought you were a goner/

He looked down remebering last nights.

Madoka walked in with a tray that hadkyoya's bey and looked up confused asking were's lynn.

Madoka and Benkei glanced at each other with sad looked kyoya in their eye's "

doji took her when we weren't looking" said Madoka.

Kyoya balled up his fist and he had an angry look on his face but before he could say anything they could hear kenta's yelling ginga's name,

So madoka and benkei ran outside to find ginga looking tired and set on all started asking ginga for answers only for him to ignore them till benkei got the courage to speak saying,"wait a minute you want to ask him about doji don't you but what i want to now and I think all of us do is who is doji ,why he has lynn and are they really related."

He turned arouned and replied "it doesn't concern you"

Kenta said "yeah it does lynn's are friend and we deserve to know whats going on"

Ginga hesitated then replied "doji has a forbidden bey."

"a forbidden bey?" asked Benkei

"right as you already know bey's posesse a special power used for bey battles but their are some who want to abuse that power,outside of battles like the dark what nebula,they are just obsessed with the power of beys,and broke a seal on a bey that should never be used,the name of that bey is lightning L-drago,it's a forbidden bey that hides an evil power,if lighning L-drago fully awakens,something terrible will happen,whatever it takes I got to stop it before it happen."

Madoka spoke "but wait what did Doji want with Lynn?"

"i'm not really sure but I know their related,you see Doji was always jealous of lynn's dad,so when he went to get the bey he sent out some of his workers and killed her dad and little sister,but I can't tell you the whole story that's lynn's job."

"It all makes since now that's why Doji did all those things for power said Kenta

"I can't just let doji escape now."said Ginga

After Ginga said that they ran up to the room to find kyoya only to find out he's missing


	4. Chapter 5

**I don't own beyblade just oc's**

lynn's pov

After the beat down they threw us in a dark brown room with a screen showing ginga and the gang giong through different challenges,and with a plain white bed, and a black love seat.

i didn't want to sit their feeling awkward I turned to willow asking how she and maya got stuck here.

Her face soon turned sad,she simply replied,"we went traviling about a year ago to find evidence if maya has a family or not and before we could search spain doji tricked us into coming here and we've been stuck here ever since."

I looked at maya and willow and gave a sad smile" i'm sorry for not being their."

I hugged Maya just looked at us.

I heard a familiar voice just so happened that voice was the one and only Kyoya by the way came running in and looked over at me with a mix of relief,anger,happiness in his what I don't understand is why he would come all this way.

any way he picked me up bridal style,but I don't know why I could walk on my own.

we were heading out but before he got me out the door.I made him turn around so I could talk my friends into escaping with us but when I looked back they were gone so we just left to the top of the building only to find out sadly ginga had lost to ryuga because of his anger.

(at B-pit)

"Ginga hasn't been himself lynn,do you have any idea why?" asked kenta after ginga walked out.

I looked down and sighed repling,"lets just say that battle was very important tohim."

Benkei looked at me grabbing my shoulders rapidly pushing me back and forth "why was it so important?"

"BENKEI IF YOU DON'T STOP WHYNING LIKE A FREAKIN BABY I 'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE KNOW LET GO OF ME CHUBBY."

At that benkei reliesed me and scooted away from me hiding behind kyoya,which was had is arms crossed smirking at me.

Befoer any body could see my blush I looked away repling to benkei's question with a simple answer it's not my place to tell.

Madoka aked me if their was anyway to help him I just shook my head and walked out.

(the next day)

right now jacey,kyoya,benkei,and me are close to koma village I think,but considering were I come from is the neighboring village called kona,Well i wouldn't now the actual location so I'm no use but then again i'm the only hope they have

Anyway here i am walking in between kyoya and benkei,by the way he's talking to jacey right know about his favorite foods.

I smile and look forward but stop cause I thought I saw something move in the bush kyoya stops and looks at me with concern,whats wrong,I look up at him and reply "nothing It's just my mind playing tricks so we just walk on."

(1hour later)

"so that's ginga's story huh." said kyoya "yep," Kenta and I replied at the same benkei looked at me and said "ginga told us part of your past but what really happened.I sighed so I guess he already told you me and doji are related right.

everyone looked at each other and nodded.

I had this sad smile on my this is how I know ginga is from koma I'm not from the same village as I said that everyone had a suprised look on their face except for kyoya.

so when the day for the ceremony for pegausas came up koma would always invite the village I came from to the ceremony since were neighbors i remeber it was my little sisters first time going to a ceremony, my dad,little sister and I headed down their and since me and ginga are good friends we would battle intill it was time but this time the ceremony started a little late ginga's dad was about to start when doji appeared out of no were and so did some of his his workers,one of them grabbed me and my sister and shot my dad,my sister started screaming for are dad to come back and she started to kick,punch anythng she could the guy got so frusterated he through me into a tree and I passed out,I woke up my sister and dad was lying together dead in each others arms people from my village said it was my fault and that I'm forbidden to return I just traveled with ginga.

I looked at everyone madoka and kenta had tears in their eyes,kyoya gave me a sorry look,jacey asked me if I'm okay and benkei was crying like a maniac.

After all the crying madoka asked me how old me and my sister was I replied my sister was 5 and I was 10.

how old are you know asked kyoya,which suprised me cause kyoya usually doesn't ask questions I quickly got over the shock and replied with i'm 16.

kenta asked me a question what happened to your and ginga's mom?ginga's mom died by illness after ginga's mom die my mom died giving birth to my sister.

After all the questions we decided to stop in a clearing for a snack after benkei took care of the bees.

I walked over to were kyoya is and handed him a sand which he took it and said thanks.I just nodded and turned around only to find madoka and jacey pointing and giggling at me.I walked over to them.

Why are you guys in all girly mode?"I asked

Jacey replied saying" were just talking about how cute of a couple you and kyoya would make."

At that I blushed and looked I looked at them smirking "well jacey would look cute dating Benkei." she just blushed really bad

"and madoka would look cute with Ginga."She blushed a scarlet red and I turned around but didn't start walking intill "I said were just friend's."


	5. Chapter 6

(with maya and willow)  
(maya's pov)  
after lynn left I went straight for my room to clean up,after that I took a walk around the building,only for my peace and quiet to get interupted by the stupid computer saying would ryuga and maya please come to master doji.

I sighed as I turned the opposite direction to the I entered ryuga was already standing infront of doji's desk,he turned and smiled at me,I gave him a weak smile probably wondering why such a how do I put this ah a crazy,destructive guy like ryuga would smile at me,lets just say since i've got here we've been close friend.

know back to both dropped are smiles when i faced doji what did you looked at me and gave me one of his weird smiles.I want you and willow to search for new frowned deepened,I hate bringing people here it's not exactly the best place to but have have to do it so i turned around shut the door and went to tell willow to get ready for the search.

(with lynn)  
Here I am about to knock benkei's head to the sadly if I do that it's only going to start another I don't even remeber why I went with kyoya and I remeber know I was pulled by kyoya for some that i'm thinking about it why did kyoya make me leave with I should ask,hey kyoya why did you make me go with you and benkei.I thought I saw a small blush on his face but before i could get a closer look he turned his head and replied you seriously don't expect me to be stuck with benkei for the whole trip do that for some reason it hurt me,I guess kyoya doesn't like me the way I feel about him,wait what are my feelings towards him,sigh this is going to be a long day. 


	6. Chapter 7

**I don't own beyblade just oc's**

(lynn's pov)

I was rudely woken up by Benkei and Kyoya,mostly Benkei,any way Benkei grabbed my covers and pulled them off with me going with them.

To make things worse some how Kyoya fell on top of me trying to help me up,for a moment I thought we were going to kiss but are moment was soon ruined when benkei pulled him up and told me to get ready.

"For what I" asked looking at kyoya,which was looking out the window when he he replied" the survival battle."

"Oh crap" I said as I pushed them both out of the room so I could get ready.

(on island)

After I landed I started to look around for opponents,not to long after a group of say 7 guys asked me to battle,And let's just say I beat them within A minute.

After this happened I went to find kyoya only to find him battling hikaru,I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous for some reason,before I could do anything stupid I went to battle somebody else.

(after yuu wins)

(AN/sorry not good at battles so I just skip them)

we all gathered around Yuu wondering what this over hyper kid Yuu has in store for us,And to determin if his wish is worth such a battle over.I looked up trying to listen but I'm still thinking about Kyoya and Hikaru's battle I couldn't determine my feelings for him my thoughts were soon interupted when Doji showed up out of no where.

"Well,well looks like my niece didn't take the offer,oh well I have much more powerful bladers."

At that I was about to run up their and beat the crap out of him whether he's family or not,but I was grabbed around the waist before I could do i turned around only to find Kyoya 's nose touching mine I blushed and turned my attention back to Doji only to see Ginga was about to launch his bey when Ryuga stopped his said it woukdn't be very interesting if anyone just joined,

Yuu said "that's right so you will have to earn 50,000" that got my attention "wait a minute Doji are you saying that to enter we have to earn points."

looked at me evilly "got a problem?"

"I just smiled,no actually I think its kind of a good idea."

Everyone had this you got to be kidding me look.

"What I don't think it's fully a good idea,but it would narrow it down to the best blader in the world"

Doji smirked at me,"your not as stupid as i thought you were"

before I could reply doji and ryuga got on the helicopter and disappeared,leaving us to wonder what this pshycotic man is up to and how will it effect us and the world.


	7. Chapter 8

Yay I finally thought of idea's I don't own beyblade and please R&R.

We were all staring at the TV screen shocked at how fast Doji could work.  
I mean their already giving out points.

Madoka finally turned off the TV,Getting up while saying"I need to call the WBBA."

I grabbed her wrist"Madoka it's no use,They already started giving out points."I said.

Madoka sighed"I guess your right,It would kind of be useless."

"Lynn I can see were you get your stupidness from"said Benkei

Which earned A not only a whack in the head from me,But Also from Madoka.

Then me and Madoka high fived each other,While Benkei was at Kyoya's feat telling him how mean we just pushed Benkei away and told him to quit being an idiot and be a man.

Then ginga just jumped up and exclaimed " Lets join the tournament"

"What are you crazy,that will be falling into their plan"Madoka exclaimed.

Ginga replied "But it's every bladers dream,besides theirs nothing else we can do.

Then I decided to get in on the conversation,"Ginga has a point"

At that everybody agreed and looked at madoka to see if she is okay with this,She just sighed and said good luck.

I walked over to her and hugged her then walked off,Everyone right behind me.

(at dark nebula maya's pov)  
Willow and yuu are showing the new guy Tsubasa around,while i'm supposed to help ryuga with training, I have no idea how since he does perfectly fine on his own.

But doji said it is really important for my help.I can't help but feel that this isn't a good idea.

Anyway when I got to the training center,Ryuga looked a little different and scary looking,He gave me this crazed look and i started to walk back towards the door to escape.

Before I could reach it I heard Doji order guards to hold me down.  
So I found myself struggling to esape their grasp.

I soon lost the fight and was facinig Ryuga with tears on my face screaming"I thought we were friends!"

But instead of Ryuga answering doji replied while laughing"you seriously think he cares,Launch know."

I heard the sound of a bey being launched,And was soon met with darkness surronding me.

The last thing I saw was a , and Willow coming to see if i'm okay before I passed out.


	8. Chapter 9

**okay I don't own beyblade I just own the oc's also I just wanted to let you know all those chapters that make no sense at all i fixed them.**

Ryuga's pov

After they took Maya way and i came to my senses ,And realized what I no what L-drago did to Maya,I gave Doji the freak a look that said don't mess with me before going to my room.

Once i got their i locked the door before sitting on my bed,replaying the heartbroken look on her face,when i thought about her for the fifth time i broke down in tears.

you probably would too if you killed the girl or person your in love with.

I probably would be sobbing if I didn't feel the dark power of L-drago consume me once again.

* * *

WILLOW's POV

The Tsubasa guy seems nice,I just have this strange feeling he's hiding something.

Now whether it's a good feeling or bad i don't now and that's what scares me.

Anyway Tsubasa and Yuu was yelling at each other for about 10 mins the most,

when I saw some guards carrying one of those bags you see on TV with bodies in them

,Anyway they tossed the black body bag into the closet,shut the door and walked off chuckling.

Before my curiosity got the best of me Doji walked over to Yuu and Tsubasa,telling them i'm guessing exciting news cause Yuu's mouth was moving 1,ooo miles per hour,then again that's nothing new.

After Doji was finished talking he gave me a creepy smile before walking off.

Tsubasa and Yuu walked over to me,Yuu of course was the first to talk "Guess what guess what!"

I smiled slightly at the over hyper kid i mean young man,(AN/hehe Yuu's gonna kill YOU)not noticing Tsubasa staring at me i smiled slightly "what yuu?"

Yuu's face had a wide grin on it as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to hearing level before saying real loudly "Doji said we can go and earn points for fun!"

My smile faded alittle then I looked at the closet before I looked at Yuu"Do you know what was in that bag?"

Yuu looked a little curious before he jumped up excitedly suddenly happy again" why don't we go find out."

I slowly opened the closet door.I gasped and and about fell backwards but Tsubasa caught me.

What scared me was the sight of dead bodies all over the floor,I looked over to the black bag

What I saw made me burst into tears a half dead Maya,I turned around in Tsubasa's arms and started to sob,trying to get the image of my best friend out of my head.

I looked back down at Maya,you could tell she was close to death.

I carefully got up and quietly asked Tsubasa"could you help me pick her up?"

He nodded and picked her up bridal style.

Yuu looked close to tears when he asked "what are we gonna do?"

I quickly said"were going to get her to the hospital fast."

They both nodded and we ran off.


	9. Chapter 10

**Okay i know this probably has alot of errors but i'm in a hurry so please tell me what you and I don't own beyblade just oc's**

Lynn's pov

I sighed happily as I reached for the handle of the famous B-pit,its suprisingly been 2 months since Iast seen the people I can truly call friends.

I just couldn't wait to see there improvement,the thought of all my friends making it was just over welming.

I smiled and opened the door only to be brought down to the ground with a hard THUD.

I looked up to find an over excited Jacey,Iauged while saying"What's with the hug?"

She started talking so fast I barely understood her.I finally covered her mouth,slowly saying"Okay one what's with the hugs and two did everyone make it?"

My hand came off her mouth as she started answering the first question first.

"I think everyone did Ginga isn't here yet."

I nodded taking all the info in before asking"Where's Kyoya?"

She looked down at me smirking I don't no,why do you miss him?"

I stuttered "no i'm just concerned for my friends that's all."

"Yeah right I seen the way you guys look at each other."

I looked at her confused,but before I could ask her what she meant Hikaru jusy stepped forward saying"Oh just leave her alone and let's get the party started.

I smiled know here's the friends I and Jacey slowly got up off the ground, and into the shop.

When we got in ther Benkei was of course eating all the food.

I smirked as I did a fake Kyoya voice"Benkei you should be a shamed of yourself."

Poor Benkei about peed in his pants(AN/serves him right he ate all the chocolate)He threw his hands up in the air while getting on his knees,his eyes were close as he faced me saying repetedly "I'm so sorry Kyoya."

Before he could say it a third time me and everyone else burst out laughing.

After everyone was finished laughing Benkei jumped up saying "that wasn't funny little Doji."

I smirked before saying"Your right."

He had a suprised look on his face while saying"really."

My smirked got bigger"Yep it was Hilarious chubby."

Before Benkei could say anything Ginga came walking in with a sad face"I didn't make it."


End file.
